Fallen Brother
by Shadow0Fire
Summary: My take on What happened to Sev at the end of the Republic Commando game. I never read the books, so i based it off that. After being captured by enemy forces, how will Sev escape his captors, reunite with Delta Squad, and aid in the invasion of Kashyyyk?
1. When You Capture a Commando

**Thanks for reading** **this first Fanfic of mine guys!**

**I just wanted to say that i'm sorry if this first chapter seems a little boring: most of the action will begin in chapter 2.**

**Anyway, reviews are always welcomeif you have any criticisms. (Or compliments!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Fallen Brother<strong>

**Chapter 1: Revival of Spirit**

Delta-07 had long been known among his comrades as the deadliest hunter the Republic had to offer. No target had ever escaped him, and none of his prey had ever gotten close to matching him in combat. He was a specialized killing machine, born for the hunt. He had prided himself in his unmatchable capabilities on the battlefield. He was the best of the best; the best soldier, the best commando, even the best Delta.

Or so he thought. Sev was unable to comprehend what had happened. How had a few bugs and lizards managed to capture him? After Delta Squad had destroyed the CIS cruiser above Kashyyyk, he was ambushed from behind by those damn bugs. Of, course, they all died: no Geonosian could hope to match a commando in close quarters; it was those Trandos that took him down. two of the big brutish ones had double-teamed him while finishing off the last bug. Even Sev couldn't beat those things in a fist-fight.

So now he was being dragged by the same two Trandos to God only knew where. He could barely make out his surroundings, with his visor completely red and the words -INCAPACITATED- continuosly flashing in front of his face. He also had quite a few cracks in his visor, further impairing his vision. He couldn't halp but wonder why his visor's auto-repair hadn't fixed it yet. It was easiest to assume his helmet had been damaged in the brawl with the brute Trandos, as he did vaguely remember taking a heavy right hook to the face. For that, he decided, it would be necessary to pulverize the Trandoshan's entire skeleton once he was able to move again.

* * *

><p>-INCAPACITATED-<p>

Damn that was annoying. Sev wished he could just turn of the notification: after all, you don't need a computer to tell you that you were unable to move. But even worse than that was the fact that it still obscured his vision; he had been dropped by the Trandoshans some time ago, but as he couldn't see or move, he was unable to tell where. He assumed it was a cell of some sort. Even the lizards weren't dumb enough to keep him in an unsecured area. And what was he supposed to do while he waited for whatever was going to happen? He wasn't the most patient clone around to begin with, much less when it came to being face down on a floor with exactly zero mobility. The best decision was to plot on how he would kill every lizard, bug, and clanker here. Sev had a knack for things like that.

But just as he started to look forward to doing just that, he was oh so rudely interupted by a door sliding open. "Inu guage jetar madle, h-" Sev fought through the pain in his chest to interupt the lizard, "Shut the hell up... and speak Basic already- I don't understand faggot..." The Trando hissed with displeasure. " I sssee we caught a bold one, eh lieutenant? Perhaps he'll hold hisss tongue if we cut it out..." Another Trandoshan made a slithering sound that Sev thought sounded a bit like laughing. " Yesss, Captain. I'm sure the interrogation droid will have..._fun..._with him."

_Fun _my ass! Sev thought angrily. If anything was gonna lose it's tongue around here, it was going to be Captain hiss-ass. In fact, the way the lizards drew out their s's made him want to punch Scorch in the face. Of course, everything made him want to do that. But still, maybe he'd switch it up and kick Scorch in the face instead. That bomb crazy idiot never shut up anyway; maybe a few missing teeth or a broken jaw could fix that. Still, he couldn't help but miss the crazy bastard. As much as Scorch got on his nerves, his pod-brother would risk his life in a heartbeat to save him. So would Fixer and 38...

Or would they? Just how long had Sev been out anyway? Hours? Days? Longer? He had no way of knowing. After being captured, he had slipped in and out of consciousness several times, each seeming longer than the last. And yet, no sign of his brothers had been seen. Either they had been captured too or... they had left him...behind. Impossible. Inconceivable even. His brothers would never leave him behind, no matter what the consequence! In fact, Sev was even angry at himself just for thinking of something so insulting to Delta Squad. And little did he know that his anger was about to have a big outlet.

"Bring in the interrogation droid, lieutenant." The Trando captain hissed. "Then restrain the alien. We will need to resssucitate him if we want anssswers." Sev heard a few buttons being being pressed on a console. "Yesss, Captain, right away." Sev mentally smiled. But if you could see his face under that red-striped helmet of his, you wouldn't be able to call it a smile as we normal people see it. The only way it could be described was as the smile of the Grim Reaper. The Trandos were going to revive him... _big mistake..._

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the end of chapter 1!<strong>

**Any reviews or comments are welcome, but either way, i'll start writing chapter 2 soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chances are You'll Die

**I am well aware that chapter one was ridiculously short, but no worries, as i have plenty of time to make this more exciting chapter a bit longer! Cheers to Chapter 2, and hopefully more readers!**

* * *

><p>Fallen Brother<p>

Chapter 2: Breakout Bash

Sev's vibro-shiv retracted into his gauntlet with an audible _shick. _It was one of his favorite sounds; just like his sniper rifle, every time he heard it, it marked the death of another target. Or in this case, quite a few of them. Sev examined his multi-kill handiwork: two lizards and an interrogation droid in 2.39 seconds… he was getting old.

He quickly checked the bodies for anything useful, specifically a key card for the cell. Unfortunately, it didn't seem as though either the captain or his lieutenant possessed one. He quickly discovered that they both lacked weapons as well. Perhaps they had actually considered him a threat, and taken some precautions. Clearly not effective ones though, or they wouldn't be bleeding on the ground while he pondered how to get out of this tiny cell.

For better or worse though, it seemed like he wouldn't have to. His cell door slid open and one of those ugly brutish trandos stepped in with his trademark chaingun, clearly a little upset about his broken comrades on the floor, and even a bit more so about the sizzling droid. Supposedly, that droid had been an expensive acquisition for the slavers out here… which was exactly why Sev had broken it into as may pieces of possible.

The ugly slab of flesh let out a deafening roar and charged at Sev. And by charge, he really meant take three steps very quickly, as this cell was so small the only thing with enough space to charge was a beetle. Which led Sev to a very big problem: how the hell was he supposed to fight this thing in close quarters? They were a problem enough from 2 feet away, never mind two inches! Either way, Sev didn't think anything could stand in his way with his current battle-rage, so he readied his shiv and got ready to pummel this sorry SOB in front of him.

...Dissapointment's a bitch. Not only did Sev not get to fight the lizard on steroids, but someone else had shot it in back! Really, he was looking forward to wrestling with that thing to test his strength, his courage, and his mettle, only to have someone else steal his kill? UNNACEPTABLE! Sev picked up the fallen lizard's chaingun and stepped outside to beat the ass of whatever had taken his glory away from him. As soon as he stepped through the opening in his cell however, he bumped into something hard and hairy.

Once again...Dissapointment. Sev looked up to meet the eyes of a very, VERY large Wookie. A freakin' huge Wookie was a little bit above Sev's food chain. He had seen these guys tear the arms off of Super Droids and then pummel them into the ground with their fists. Sev considered attacking it for a moment. Just ONE moment. His hunter's mind came up with all of the possible outcomes of stabbing this Wookie with his vibro-shiv.

One; he stabbed it, did absolutely nothing, and it beat him to a pulp with his own arms, or two; he stabbed it, pricked his hide, and it drop kicked him into a Wroshyr tree. Neither of these seemed very appealing, so Sev just backed up a few steps and retreated back into his cell. The Wookie glared after him without a word. Sev tried to talk to it."So, uh... i don't suppose you're here for me right?"

The Wooki cocked his head to the side, then let out a bellow that completely disgraced the Trando brute earlier. In fact, it was so loud that Sev's helmet automatically sealed his receivers to protect his ears, and even then it still nearly blew his eardrums out. His battle-cry (if that was what it was) was answered a few seconds afterwards by many others from various distances. Sev tried to locate their source, but they were far off and he couldn't pinpoint their location.

More importantly, the massive Wookie in front of him was advancing into the cell. _Oh shit..._ Sev thought miserably. _What the hell did i do to piss him off?_ Sev raised his hands in defense, but instead of attacking him, the Wookie bent over and grabbed Sev around the waist, and then proceded to toss him over his shoulder. Clearly Sev wasn't exactly expecting this. " Whoa! Wait, this isn't really necesary! I'm sure I can just walk on my own, there's no need to-!"

The Wookie gave Sev a very irrtated sounding growl, which he assumed was Wookie speak for "Shut up and deal with it." Needless to say, Sev didn't say another word nor give any resistance. Instead, he took this oppurtunity to finally examine his surroundings. Although he still had those cracks in his visor, he could see much better without the -INCAPACITATED- warning in his Heads-Up Display. He was in the middle of the forest/jungle or whatever the terrain of Kashyyyk was categorized as, which unfortunately, was absolutely no help whatsoever. Seriously, the whole damn planet looked like this. North? Trees. East? Trees. South? Slightly more trees. West? You guessed it! Mother fucking trees! They were everywhere dammit!

But instead of examining the same landscape in every direction, Sev turned his attention to the camp around him that was being raided by Wookies all just as massive as the one carrying him. And if Sev didn't have an intense hatred of lizards, he would've almost felt sorry for them. If he thought what the Wookies had done to the clankers were bad, this was the kind of stuff Sev only fantasized about doing. Many Trandos had been ripped in half, or sometimes even more pieces. The Wookies were flinging the things left and right, impaling them on tree branches and tossing them into camp fires that had been cooking whatever the hell those things the Trandos hunted out here were. Sev even spotted a Wookie launching one of those short fat slavers across the forest, ad Sev enjoyed watching it fly until it smacked into a Wroshyr tree and practically disintegrated. God, what Sev would do for strength like that.

Sev's Wookie carrier stopped and dropped him onto the ground with an audible thud. It then crouched down and bowed towards something out of Sev's sight. As he turned to face it, he felt all of the things he had thought about meeting the previous Wookie, but multiplied by 3. In front of him was a Wookie so large, even the eight foot one that had carried Sev was dwarfed in comparison. Were that Wookie was eight feet, this one was twelve, and a whole hell of a lot wider. Sev examined it's body. _Jesus Christ!_ _It's arm is thicker than my entire body! _

While he was busy examining the massive furball, whose hair was actually black compared to all of the other Wookes he had seen, he also noticed other Wookies forming up around this one and bowing to him. He also noticed the Wookie's head-dress, which looked a lot like the one Tarfful had been wearing when Sev had last seen him. Obviously, this Wookie was a chieftan or war leader or something. Sev actually had no idea how the Wookie hierarchy worked.

The Wookie leader looked down at Sev, which from his point of view on the ground, made it even more intimidating. "Grrr, un, wroooooarrrrrrrrrrrr!" It said, or growled, or whatever a linguist would call it. Sev waited for it to continue, but it didn't seem like it intended to, se he tried to rspond instead. "Uh...grrr, rawr, uh...yeah, i have no idea what i'm saying..."

The Wookie turned to it's followers and bellowed again. After it was finished, the rets of the Wookies stood and roared in unison, a type of cheer, he supposed. After they were finished, Sev was again lifted onto the shoulders of the first Wookie he had met, and was carried off by the pack of jubilant ( at least he hoped so ) Wookies, leaving a smoking pit of lizards and wood behind them. As they walked though, Sev couldn't help but feel like he was either a spoil of war, or worse, the prize for a feast.

* * *

><p><strong>So once again, thanks for reading this chapter!<strong>

**Btw, when i ask you review, it doesn't have to be long, just saying i liked it or didn't like it is fine and also very helpful to my writing.**

**Hopefully I'll start chapter 3 soon, but i have a few other stories i'm thinking about, so let me know if you specifically want me to continue this ASAP or not!**


End file.
